


Psalm-BODY ONCE TOLD ME

by markys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Don't read, I'm Sorry, Just smut, M/M, One-Sided Love, Other, Smut, Ugh whatever just don't kill me rk1k discord peeps sjsjs, but not really, no i'm not, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markys/pseuds/markys
Summary: After a detailed and r-rated confession, Shrek ends up getting fucked raw by pastor Markus.That's it. That's the summary.





	Psalm-BODY ONCE TOLD ME

**Author's Note:**

> hi kskkdklkslklkf this is the first time I've written anything and I can't believe it's THIS.  
> fUCK My life.  
> anyway i said i'd do this in honor of my icon on the amazing, great, rk1k discord, so i'm doing it. i would say don't read but this took me about an hour or smth so please do- 
> 
> I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE ASDFSGHJKKL;;;;

‘’Oh father! D-deeper!’’ Shrek exclaimed in his husky morning voice. They had been going at it for a good 7 hours, ever since Markus slammed him against the timber walls of the small chapel following the other man’s confession (‘’I-I’ve been having some not so innocent, extremely detailed and hopefully anatomically correct dreams about you, father…’’ Said man admitted).

However, even in the heat of the moment, they had realized it was neither the good place nor time to engage in freaky, steamy intercourse.

Being the _absolute_  gentleman that he is, Markus gripped Shrek’s toned, pistachio green, beefy biceps, dragging him out of the building and out into the crisp night air.

  
‘’Don’t say a fucking word.’’ Markus hissed in his sultry voice, pushing the taller man down until his back harshly collided with the wet grass that was visibly crawling with all sorts of insects. Shrek let out a loud moan, his disgusting ranch-stained cargo shorts already tightening at the thought of being manhandled by a man of faith. Moreover, a hot one at that.

* * *

The pastor had escorted him to the back of the structure, trying to find a spot comfortable enough for the other. He was rough, yes, but he did **NOT** want to hear any complaints about his back hurting like a bitch the next morning.

Therefore, after Markus’ smart decision to skip the foreplay and preparation process entirely, they finally got to the real shit. Finding himself a spot between Shrek’s legs, Markus abruptly ripped the vile piece of clothing off the other’s body, following suit with his own black pants -that were specially tailored to fit his massive 20-inch cock-, and proceeded to slam into Shrek’s not-so-inviting green orifice. Granted, it was as loose as a middle-aged 70’s pornstar’s, but he was positive he could still get some type of release after a few rounds. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably not.

He didn’t wait for permission to move, but the ecstatic look on Shrek’s face was a good enough indicator of how much he was enjoying getting his hole even more stretched out.  
‘’ 01001001 00100000 01010111 01000001 01001110 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010010 01000101 01000001 01010010 01010010 01000001 01001110 01000111 01000101 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01000111 01010101 01010100 01010011 00100000 01010111 01001001 01010100 01001000 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000011 01001011, DADDY!!!!’’ Shrek screamed as he felt his tiny half an inch dark green dick burst with cum for the sixth time that night.

The sun was already high up in the sky when Markus finally pulled out, sporting a disappointed look on his handsome face. He ended up not coming once. With a long, exasperated sigh, he tightly wrapped his gorgeous fingers around his monstrous length -more like a third of it-, and pumped at a fast pace. Shrek came undone once again at the scene, flicking his microscopic, scab-looking dick with his fat fingers.

‘’Don’t come here anymore.’’ Markus ordered firmly, putting his pants back on after cleaning himself thoroughly. ‘’W-what- But- w-why…?’’ The other gaped at him with pleading eyes, brimming with tears. Nevertheless, Markus only spared him a glance before scoffing and turning away ever so gracefully.  
Shrek just sat there, naked, broken, back aching like a motherfucker, skin itchy –courtesy of the bugs-, and knees wobbly, as he watched the love of his life strut away from him, his curvaceous body hid under the expensive material of the black clothing he took his virginity in.

**Author's Note:**

> so now that you're here...you've either read this abomination (if so, then WHY) or you just skipped to the notes for some reason..,., in any case, i'm deeply sorry and i hope i don't get banned from life after this ovo
> 
> nota bene; the binary text means : ''I WANT YOU TO REARRANGE MY GUTS WITH YOUR DICK''  
> ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''))))))))))))))))))))))  
> *i wanna die in 60 languages*  
> to anyone from discord that read this...don't block me please D:


End file.
